Here Now
by Honeymusterd
Summary: Clare lets Eli follow her, sucky summery but its kinda cute


Eli's POV

I sat there just staring at his awkward glances.

Food, Clare, Food, Clare, Food, Twiddling fingers, Clare… and it went on like that for a good moment.

I coughed getting his attention focused on me.

"What's wrong Eli?" Clare looked up from her advanced whatever textbook. I couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh.

"I forgot my water…" I lied. I begin getting up slowly, and then I felt a slim hand on my shoulder.

"No don't worry I'll get it, I need an apple for…" blah blah blah, I roll my eyes as she gots all scientific with it. Which apparently she noticed because I got punched in the arm.

"Ow!" I say sarcasticly, she sticks her tongue out at me.

I watch her until she's out of hearing distance.

Normal POV

Eli turns around swiftly and gives Wesley a nasty glare.

"What's your problem?" Eli asked relatively annoyed.

"Wh-what?" Wesley stutters.

"You and staring at her!" he slams his hands on the table.

"I-I mean it's, well, I don't, see, I-" then he took a deep breath, "I-I like Clare…and after last year I think she likes me too…" he drifted off.

Eli's face went sour, 'They had a past?' he thought to himself.

Eli glared at him once again. He shrink back.

"You have got to be kidding me" he scoffs, "No way a girl like Clare would have a past with you." He said somewhat unsure.

"I-it's true though" Wesley defended himself, Eli's eyebrow twitched at that.

"She bit my neck," he points to the spot, "and left a hickie." Eli held back a scoff.

"Riiiiggghhhhtttt," he said sarcastically, "Now what would Fiery Clare say about that?"

"Say about what?" Clare asked, slowly slinking down into her seat, giving the water.

Before Wesley could answer Eli waved his hand in front of Wesley's face.

"This awkward human being here" he pointed, "said YOU gave HIM a hickie last year." he said those words with obvious disbelief.

"YOU TOLD HIM THAT!" she practically shouted, Wesley shrunk back.

"I- I didn't know it was a secret!" he protested.

Clare's POV

He had the gull to go up to Eli, Elijia Goldsworthy of all people, and tell him what happened last year! Aauuugghhh!

"I told you never EVER talk about that!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Eli put his hands up, "you actually…what?" he sounded confused and disappointed.

Tears started to swell up in my eyes from the humiliation. Eli knew I did something so stupid with…eww….

I ran out of the cafeteria without so much as grabbing my books. I ran and ran, I never want to see anyone ever again.

'My English Partner, my boy-…no he's not, he isn't, because we aren't,' I remind myself.

Suddenly I am aware of where I am, I'm at the back doors, near my English class. I'm fully aware that I have to be there in 40 minutes… but I honestly don't want to see Eli…not right now. So I stepped out those doors.

"Wait Clare!" I hear Eli running towards me with my stuff and his stuff in hand.

"G-go away Eli." I say as I storm away from him as fast as I can… which apparently is not that fast since he caught my arm.

Oh goodness…he was gorgeous, suave, and strong…he can run with both our bags… nononononono! Bad Clare! No, just partners.

It was silent for a good moment.

"I can honestly say I don't want to see that guy around you…" I hear him say thru his teeth.

My face heated up…. Does he…?

I looked up at his pale green eyes, so pretty… and I couldn't help it, my hand slowly touched the side of his face, his eyes opened wide, his mouth too, like he was going to protests.

"C-Clare?" he finally choked out. I inwardly smiled at that.

"hmm?"

"umm, let's go back" he says in a low whisper.

He said it so contradictory like he wanted to… no. I look back into his eyes, somehow my vision was directed to his lips and not his eyes like I thought they were. Slowly looking up I lean in, it's a now-or-never moment.

Eli's POV

I could feel her lean in, and a possible scenario played thru my head.

She is having a relapse in judgment, so later she'll never want to see me again. And I'm taking advantage of a moment that I shouldn't.

I lean in too, and I feel my heart beat quicken, my hands go cold, and my breathing stops.

And slowly the space between us lessens ever so slowly… and lessens…

"What's going on here!" I jolt away from Clare and she looks as surprised as I feel. Damn it… an almost moment again…

"KC?" Clare still shocked, "what are you doing here?" I raise an eyebrow, and continue breathing irregularly. I glance at the perpetrator.

He was the all star in the school, JC or something.

"That's not important," he said as he came over and snatched her bag away from me, "what's important is that I was here before anything funny happened." He shot me a glare. I put my hands up and I made a sarcastic 'oh I'm so scared' face.

Clare's POV

I hit Eli for that little act he just pulled. He smirked and rubbed his arm like it hurt.

"Uh no, go away" I say as I get my bag from him, "Eli and I were just leaving." I say as I grab Eli from his collar and storm off to the parking lot without giving either one of them a chance to protest.

"Where's your car?" I say annoyed that I couldn't find the hearse.

"I walked today" he joked, I mentally smacked myself… not only did I get carried away but I was being illogical.

"…fine." I huffed, and I began walking.

"Where are we going?" eli asked.

"I'M not staying here." I said and realization hit me hard, I was still holding Eli by his collar. I promptly let go. "oh god…" I say embarrassed beyond belief.

"Ssooo…back there…" he began, oh no…he's gonna bring it up, "was it just me or were we about to…"

"I…I don't know." I wanted him to stop.

"So you didn't and I didn't?" he pushed on.

"I don't know!" I glare at him swiftly. And there they were again… his pale green eyes… so close.

"So…" he began, "it won't?" he leaned in. I found it hard to hear him because of how hard my heart was beating.

"Where's your car…?" I ask, leaning in.

"Right behind you" he says and stands up straight. Damn it! Sorry lord… he walks to his car and opens the back and motions for me to climb in… in the back of a hearse and I'm not even dead yet…interesting. I climb in and he follows, and closes the door. Then something in me snaps.

We launch at each other, our mouths hungrily kissing each other. Eli topples over and I end up on top of him, his hands on the back of my head, mine on the sides of his face. And I unexpectedly emit a moan.

We part for air, we are practically gasping for it.

"Ehem…" he clears his throat and I glimpse at him, "will this take long? I have English in 20 minutes." He smirks.

I giggle at that.

"Well apparently so do I." I reply.

"Is that so?"

"that is so."

"heres a crazy idea…"

"when aren't your ideas crazy?"

"touché, how about we don't go?"

"again?"

"yes"

"and do what exactly"

He grins and looks at me thru his bangs.

"I'm sure we can think of something."


End file.
